User blog:Oshawott777/Granblue Fantasy
F.A.N.G-Shadaloo's number 2 and one of the four kings of Shadaloo, F.A.N.G is cunning and brutal. He idolizes his master, Vega, and uses his poison hand techniques to slaughter any of his enemies. Rashid-A fighter with incredible speed and the power to control the wind, Rashid bears the courage needed to stand against evil forces in search of his lost friend. With a cheerful attitude and a passion for justice, Rashid searches the skies for his long-lost companion. Karin-The leader of the Kanzuki family and the head of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu. With her family motto of "All you need is victory!", Karin considers winning to be a requirement and never misses an opportunity to train. Though she speaks in a way that offends most people, Karin would gladly rush into harm's way to save anyone she considers to be worthy. Airi-Guided by the dazzling light, the girls descend to the faraway skies. The sensitive to heat and air-headed idol, naturally doing things at her own pace; a state that is completely unchanged from her original world now completely enjoys the world of skies. Anastasia-Anastasia is a spirited away to a world in the skies, a world beyond any fantasy she's imagined. She becomes a snow princess of pure heart and phantasmic appearance, a star of hope granting dreams to the people of the skies. Anzu-Anzu is a young girl who landed in a sky far away, guided by a dazzling light. Although she seemed unaffected by arriving in a different world, she began to show slight interest in a quest on a garish gambling airship. Aqours First-Years-Originally from another world, the girls of Aqours ended up here somehow—but that didn't stop them from putting on a concert to bring smiles to the people. These three close friends' flurried yet charming antics will surely serve to imbue the skies with kindness. Hanamaru-A first-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is the daughter of a family who runs a temple and speaks with a unique and lovable dialect. Although she appears laid-back and easy-going, she cares deeply for her friends. She loves reading and eating, but isn't too fond of exercise. Although she originally tried becoming a school idol just to support her close friend, Ruby Kurosawa, she soon became an official member of Aqours. Her favorite foods are mikans and sweet bean paste. Ruby-A first-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. A shy, timid girl, she screams with embarrassment when she comes in contact with a stranger. Despite her shy personality, she still has a tough interior, possibly influenced by her older sister, Dia Kurosawa. She has been close friends with Hanamaru Kunikida since junior high school, and the two of them are often seen together along with Yoshiko Tsushima. She is talented at sewing and assists in making the costumes for Aqours. Her favorite foods are french fries and sweet potatoes. Yoshiko-A first-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. A girl with a somewhat delusional personality, sometimes speaking in mystical and nonsensical language, she has given herself the moniker "The fallen angel, Yohane." She has been friends with Hanamaru Kunikida since kindergarten. Before joining Aqours, she attempted to play the part of an ordinary high school student, but she now embraces her true self as Yohane. She has exceptional reflexes and a secret technique, known as the Fallen Dragon Phoenix Hold. Her favorite foods are chocolate and strawberries. Aqours Second-Years-Originally from another world, the girls of Aqours ended up here somehow—but that didn't stop them from putting on a concert to bring smiles to the people. Their infectious passion spreading far and wide, the bond these three have formed through their mutual support of one another acts to inspire the skydwellers. Chika-A second-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Inspired by the school idol group μ's, she decided to start her own group, Aqours. With her larger-than-life personality and consideration for her fellow members, she acts as the group's leader and lyricist. In order to save a town suffering under the primal beast Nihilith's influence, she faced the primal head on with her positive attitude and unyielding ambition along with the other members of Aqours. Her favorite foods are mikan oranges. Riko-A second-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. A talented pianist who moved from the big city into Chika Takami's neighborhood, she was soon fervently approached by Chika to become a school idol. As the composer for the group, she's been supporting Aqours from the very beginning. Although she may appear calm and mature, she has her goofy and animated moments as well. Her favorite foods are hard-boiled eggs and sandwiches. You-A second-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is Chika Takami's childhood friend and classmate. Together they became fixated on the idea of doing something truly special and decided to start a school idol group. A girl of many talents, she supports Aqours with her artistic skills, outfit designs, dressmaking, and cooking. Her favorite foods are Salisbury steak and mikans. Aqours Third-Years-Originally from another world, the girls of Aqours ended up here somehow—but that didn't stop them from putting on a concert to bring smiles to the people. These three shine brightly before the trail they've blazed, spreading sunshine from their hearts to the clamoring crowds before them. Dia-A third-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. The heiress of a well-known fishing management company, she also leads the student council at Uranohoshi. A perfectionist to the core, she can't stand it when things are done sloppily or incorrectly, making her an ideal manager for Aqours. She loves to dote on her younger sister, Ruby. Her favorite foods are green tea sweets and pudding. Kanan-A third-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Before Aqours was formed, she was previously in a different school idol group with Dia Kurosawa and Mari Ohara. With her extraordinary stamina and reflexes, along with her previous experience as a school idol, she directs the group's choreography as their dance coach, watching over them with a gentle heart. Her favorite foods are sazae and seaweed. Mari-A third-year student at Uranohoshi Girls' High School. The daughter of an Italian American father and Japanese mother, she speaks with an accent and often uses foreign words. Despite still being a student, she is the chairwoman of the school and also acts as an advisor for Aqours' school idol activities. Normally she is a friendly, happy-go-lucky girl, but she's also capable of giving serious and meaningful advice as one of the eldest of the group. Her favorite foods are lemons and coffee. Arisa-This elf girl eagerly trains every day. She is traveling with the crew to rescue her best friend, who was kidnapped by shades. Chun-Li-To uncover clues into her father's disappearance, Chun-Li became a detective specializing in the criminal syndicate Shadaloo. She has a strong sense of duty and a masculine personality, but also loves sweets. Conan-Although he appears to be a boy, he's really a man trapped in a small body. He uses his keen powers of observation and astute intuition to solve any mystery. Now he must face new mysteries only found in the sky realm. 2-Conan looks like a typical elementary school student. However, his true identity is that of the famous high school detective Shinichi Kudō, shrunk by a toxin known as APTX4869. To protect himself and others around him, he hides his identity and pursues the organization who turned him into a child. Cure Black and Cure White-The valiant Cure Black and the magnificent Cure White—a pair of warriors spoken of in legends passed down in the Garden of Light. With the monochrome power of their pure, beautiful hearts, they vanquish the disciples of darkness and free the hearts of those held captive by evil. Honoka Yukishiro-A brilliant student who serves as class representative and a member of the science club at Verone Academy. Though she may seem fully grounded, she can be an airhead at times. She has a gentle demeanor as a result of being raised by her grandmother, but she can't resist commenting when she spots an error. Nagasa-A skilled athlete and member of the lacrosse club at Verone Academy who hates studying. She possesses a strong sense of justice but can be a bit of a daredevil. Although she comes across as boyish, she's a girly girl at heart who dreams of falling in love and getting married. Elize-Likes cute things, but loves Teepo in particular. Though somewhat shy and easily frightened, what she found waiting for her at the end of her mysterious adventure was the company of new friends. The courage and warmth she received from them is irreplaceable. Erica-Alighting from the skies is Erica; a timid, pious nun who entertains audiences as a cabaret dancer for the Chattes Noires from Paris. When danger draws near, she dons her true form, and bravely dashes toward the enemy with guns in hand, ready to serve justice. 2-When not performing at the Chattes Noires, Erica fights with the Paris Assault Force . Her innate powers allow her to heal wounds instantaneously as if by magic, and her actions are often referred to as miracles. Underneath her cheerful exterior lies someone who often acts like a ditz but sensitive to her surroundings, especially when it comes to her own mistakes. Gachapin-This kid dinosaur hailing from the southern lands is always brimming with curiosity as he heads out into the blue yonder. Never one to back away from a challenge, he inspires hope, bravery, and positivity in all. Along with his trusty red sidekick, this adventurer is set to leave his mark on the skies. 2-A precious part of the captain and Vyrn's family. Possessing extraordinary physical abilities, this dinosaur from another world uses the courage and strength he receives from the Energy Balls on his arms to continuously try new things. Through Akasha's power, he is transported to the Sky Realm by accident and loses his memory. Though essentially a scatterbrain, he often surprises those around him with his skills and inventiveness. Gemini-Alighting from the skies is Gemini; one part actress bathing in the limelight of the stage, one part justice-wielding samurai. Clutching the teachings of her late master close to her heart and her beloved katana, Red Sun, close to her side, she strikes down evil with extreme efficiency. 2-Introducing Little Lip Theater's top star, Gemini! Following her late sword-master Mifune's teachings, she moved from Texas to New York with her most treasured possessions: her katana, Red Sun, and her horse, Larry. She has a terrible sense of direction, somehow ending up in San Francisco instead of New York. Her likes include puns and samurai. Haohmaru-An openhearted seeker of strength, this free-spirited samurai follows the way of the sword, walking the path of a warrior even after attaining mastery in his art. What awaits him at the end of his journey? 2-貧しい旗本出身の剣士。 幼い頃から剣術の修行に明け暮れていたが、とある人物に敗北したことにより己の未熟さを知り、二度と故郷へ帰らぬ誓いを立て流浪の旅に出る。 覇王丸の命を執拗に狙う牙神幻十郎とは兄弟弟子の関係であり、過去に確執がある。 今回、以前に斃したはずの天草が蘇ったとの噂を耳にし、再度屠らんと立ち上がる。 Izuminokami-This self-assured swordsman unleashes a fierce torrent of pain upon his enemies with each strike of his blade. The unwavering pride and conviction he feels—as symbolized by his light-blue haori—define the entirety of his very being. μ's First-Years-Originally from another world, the girls of μ's ended up here somehow—but that didn't stop them from putting on a concert to convey the emotions hidden within themselves. Their feelings move the hearts of the people and bring smiles to their faces. Rin-A first-year student at Otonokizaka High School. An extraordinary athlete, she prefers taking action over thinking. She's been friends with Hanayo for a long time and often drags her shy friend along for the ride, even having Hanayo tutor her because of her bad grades. Her favorite food is ramen. Hanayo-A first-year student at Otonokizaka High School. As a school idol fangirl, she turns into a different person when the topic switches to school idols, much to the surprise of the other μ's members. She and Rin have been friends for a long time and are typically inseparable. Her favorite food is plain white rice. Maki-A first-year student at Otonokizaka High School. As a skilled pianist, she is the primary composer for μ's. Cool and prideful, she has trouble expressing her true feelings. But despite acting mature for her age, she has a childish, innocent side, as demonstrated by the fact that she still cleans the fireplace for Santa Claus. Her favorite food is tomatoes. μ's Second-Years-Originally from another world, the girls of μ's ended up here somehow—but that didn't stop them from putting on a concert to make their dream come true. Soon the day will come when their wish is granted and smiles light the faces of the people. Umi-A second-year student at Otonokizaka High School. She is one of the original members of μ's along with her childhood friends, Honoka and Kotori. Hard on herself as well as those around her, she sometimes ends up devising training regimens that are borderline impossible. She was tasked with becoming the lyricist for μ's because of her experience writing poetry in middle school. Her favorite food is the Kosaka family's manju. Honoka-A second-year student at Otonokizaka High School. In order to prevent her school from closing, she teamed up with her friends to form the school idol group μ's. She has a tendency to act on impulse, and even when things look grim, she makes it through the storm with a smile on her face. Upon encountering the struggling town of Tenacie, she and the other μ's members resolve to do whatever it takes to cheer up its residents. Her favorite food is strawberries. Kotori-A second-year student at Otonokizaka High School. She is one of the original members of μ's along with her childhood friends, Honoka and Umi. Although she has a quiet demeanor, she also possesses the strength and confidence to say what needs to be said. A talented outfit designer, she is in charge of the wardrobe for μ's. Her favorite food is cheesecake. μ's Third-Years-Originally from another world, the girls of μ's ended up here somehow—but that didn't stop them from putting on a concert to move toward an even brighter tomorrow. They take off running at full speed, their eyes fixed on a future where everyone is smiling. Eli-A third-year student at Otonokizaka High School and president of the student council. Seemingly able to do anything and everything flawlessly, she often fills organizational and supportive roles for her fellow μ's members. Nevertheless, she has a inquisitive side and will occasionally take part in the others' wild schemes. Her favorite food is chocolate. Nico-A third-year student at Otonokizaka High School and president of the idol study club. She is a hard-core idol fan, having strived to become an idol even before joining μ's. Even though she often lectures the other members on how to be a proper school idol, she can be surprisingly klutzy herself. Her favorite foods are anything sweet. Nozomi-A third-year student at Otonokizaka High School and vice president of the student council. Knowledgeable about all things spiritual, including fortune-telling and legends, she often helps out at a local shrine. Although she comes across as nonchalant due to her relaxed-sounding Kansai dialect, she can occasionally be found pulling the strings from behind the scenes. Her favorite food is slow-roasted meat. Joker-A teenager who was forced to move from his hometown after an influential public figure accused him of a crime he didn't commit. On the surface he appears to be a common high schooler, but below that is the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Blessed with the power to utilize a multitude of Personas, it's fitting that this Wild Card is also the ace in the hole for the Phantom Thieves. 2.-Code Name: Joker Occupation: Second-year student, Shujin Academy Ren's parents used their connections to secure room and board for Ren at Cafe Leblanc. Although he acts like a normal high schooler, in secret he is the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts—a group dedicated to reforming the hearts of villains outside the reach of the law. Kallen-Fully devoting herself to the Black Knights, this young woman puts everything on the line in order to liberate Japan from the Holy Britannian Empire. Personally assigned by Zero to pilot the Guren Mk-II, she holds a deep admiration for her commander and takes great pride in fighting for his cause as captain of the Zero Squad. 2-A half-Japanese, half-Britannian student at Ashford Academy and Lelouch's classmate. She acts timid and feeble at school in order to conceal her activities as a member of the Black Knights. Having earned the approval of Zero himself, she also has a deep admiration for him. As the pilot of Guren Mk-II, she fights ambitiously to create a country where she can live in peace with her mother. Kanako-Kanako is a young girl who followed a wandering soul and became lost in a sky far away. She brings peace and happiness to sky dwellers with a gentle smile and delicious treats. Kaoru-Summoned to this world by a powerful light, Kaoru is a knight vested in blue with an ice cold gaze. He operates with precision and calm, in crisp movements too quick to leave even a trace of pain. Karyl-A member of the Gourmet Guild hailing from the continent of Astraea, Karyl is a talented magic user both on and off the battlefield. Her sharp tongue can give people a harsh impression of her, but those who know her best recognize how kind and considerate she is beneath the bluster. 2-A member of the Gourmet Guild of wandering snackers. Karyl specializes in attack magic and in concealing her presence. She's often quite harsh to people, but has a soft spot for cats and the guild member who approached her when she was all alone. Kokkoro-This girl from Astraea is a core member of the Gourmet Guild. She will brave any danger and bear any hardship for her lord's sake. Though she calls herself his faithful guide, her comprehensive coddling is more like that of an overprotective mother. 2-A member of the Gourmet Guild of wandering snackers. Descended from the long-lived elves of the North, Kokkoro is calm, polite, and soft-spoken, but her upbringing in the remote mountains can manifest in some odd ways. She loves helping her lord with all his daily tasks. Koume-Koume is a young girl who followed a wandering soul and became lost in a sky far away. Her unconditional kindness surpasses the boundaries of this world and the afterlife to reach even the most faded of hearts. Lelouch-Secretly a former prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, this brilliant young man now serves as student council vice-president at Ashford Academy. Upon obtaining the power of Geass, he donned the mask of Zero with two goals in mind—to create a peaceful world for his sister, and to uncover the truth behind his mother's death. Despite being a pragmatist for whom the ends justify the means, he still possesses a fair amount of empathy for others. 2-The eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. After the assassination of his mother Marianne, he was sent to live in Japan with his sister Nunnally. Upon the Britannian invasion of Japan, he feared for his safety and went into hiding. He bears a strong grudge against his father, the emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Levi-Captain Levi is a soldier who is as strong as an entire brigade and is known as the strongest soldier alive. He was once a notorious thug in the city's underground market, but he has since joined the Survey Corps under the lead of Commander Erwin. Lina-A mage famed for her ability to sneak by anything, even dragons. Lina may appear to be a cute little girl, but she has become notorius throughout the land for her unparalleled demon-like powers and relentless cruelty towards evil-doers. Nevertheless, she doesn't heed much thought to the rumors, and instead continues to fight evil with a smile. Luna-A young girl who lives in a gloomy, secluded mansion. She has set out on an adventure with her parents. Mika-Mika is a young girl who landed in a sky far away, guided by a dazzling light. Despite being a bit flustered by a world so different from her own, she easily brightens up all who are near. Mikasa-She graduated at the top of the 104th Training Corps and became part of the Survey Corps. Her aptitude for warfare and impressive combat skills are the equivalent of 100 normal soldiers. She is strongly attached to her longtime friend, Eren, and is willing to dedicate her heart to protect him if necessary. Mikazuki-This charming swordsman from a distant land never breaks his graceful smile even as he cuts down foes. What lies beneath his peaceful exterior and the crescent moons in his eyes is as deep and immeasurable as the night sky. Miku-Miku is a young girl who landed in a sky far away, guided by a dazzling light. Her faith is unyielding in this new unimaginable world. But it seems she is unable to overcome a weakness for vacant glances. Milla-Whether by fate or by happenstance, the Lord of the Spirits is summoned across worlds and into the blue sky. But her path does not change. Even in another world, she stays devoted to her principles to carry out her duty. Minami-Guided by a brilliant light, two girls find themselves in a faraway sky. Though this new world is strange indeed, Minami strives to learn from the experience and to face every challenge with courage. Mio-Mio is a young girl who landed in a sky far away, guided by a dazzling light. While the everyday surprises of the Sky Realm keep her on her toes, her determination to stay bright under every circumstance shines through her smile, charming all those around her. Miria-Miria is spirited away to a world in the skies, a world beyond any fantasy she's imagined. Miria is a perfect balance of childlike innocence and courteous maturity. Even in these unknown skies, she fearlessly brings joy and laughter to all those she meets. Mizuki-Mizuki is a young girl who landed in a sky far away, guided by a dazzling light. Drawn toward adventure, she travels through the sky with her gentleness as legendary as her sorcery. Naga-A mage of beauty with black hair, always dressed in very strange clothing. Wherever she appears, she brings with her destruction and boisterous laughter. Naga possesses exceptional magic powers that allegedly surpass even the masters, but her inherent ineptitude brings about unintended calamity. Though she is antagonizing to her allies, she is far more interesting when taking on opponents. Nakoruru-This kindhearted shrine maiden from the village of Kamuikotan rises up to protect Mother Nature from evil. Burdened with a responsibility known only to those who can hear the voice of the natural world, she offers an ephemeral prayer to the skies. 2-アイヌの巫女にして戦士。一族に伝わる宝刀にして父親の形見でもある愛刀チチウシを手に、鷹のママハハと共に戦う。 天草復活の影響により発生した瘴気が自然に異変をもたらす。全ての元凶である天草を斃すため、今回空の世界の旅に出る。 Pecorine-Pecorine is the founder of the Gourmet Guild and a native of Astraea. She's always hungry and always ready for action. Her policy on eating is crystal clear: If she can nom on it, she won't waste a bite. Pecorine pays respect to all life taken by never leaving a scrap behind. 2-Founder of the Gourmet Guild of wandering snackers. Her permanent hunger leaves little room in her mind for other things. Pecorine enjoys all types of foods including monsters, bugs, and virtually anything she can fit in her mouth. She will always have a special place in her heart for the comrade who helped her establish the Gourmet Guild. Ranko-Ranko is a young girl who landed in a sky far away, guided by a dazzling light. As the demon ruler with ebony wings and crimson eyes, she soars through the skies aboard the promised ship. (Having attained her long-sought wings and magic, she sings the praises of the skies.) 2-Ranko is a young girl who arrived to this world with Rin Shibuya and Uzuki Shimamura. She claims to be a demon ruler and, for reasons unknown, she is able to wield potent magic using mysterious power. Rika Jougasaki-Rika is a young girl who followed a wandering soul and became lost in a sky far away. As she freely runs about the fields on her bear, her innocent smiling face fills her comrades with energy. Rin-Rin is a young girl who landed in a sky far away, guided by a dazzling light. Despite her bewilderment, she does not lose herself and holds fast as her song, filled with hope, resounds throughout the bustling night sky. Ryu-This lone street fighter spends his days in training. This way of life has captivated many other fighters, as has his strength. He came to the sky realm seeking mighty opponents, and there learned of the primal beasts. Since then he has traversed the sky with the goal of battling one. Necalli-An ancient warrior that devours the souls of powerful fighters, Necalli appears when he senses the presence of a powerful warrior. Any who come in contact with him become cursed, inheriting his obsession to find the souls of powerful warriors. Sachiko-Sachiko is a young girl who landed in a sky far away, guided by a dazzling light. This self-proclaimed "Cutest Girl in All the Sky" is vigorously making her way through the skydom, gaining friendships as she goes, until the day her title is no longer "self-proclaimed." Sakura Kinomoto-An energetic fifth grader that goes to Tomoeda Elementary. After the beast of the seal, Cerberus, chose her to be a Cardcaptor, she began gathering the scattered Clow Cards. Tomoyo-A girl who attends Tomoeda Elementary with Sakura. Tomoyo is Sakura's good friend and cares dearly for her. She designs and creates all the outfits Sakura wears for her card-capturing adventures. Tomoyo always has her camera handy to get the best shots of Sakura looking her cutest and bravest. Sakura Shinguji-Alighting from the skies is Sakura; dazzling actress of the Great Imperial Theater in Ginza and swordswoman of the people. She continues her crusade against evil with a blade handed down to her from her father, the Reiken-Arataka. 2-An aspiring actress of the Great Imperial Theater, Sakura also protects the Imperial Capital in her spirit armor as a member of the Imperial Assault Force. She is graceful and courteous, yet capable of unleashing destructive power with her Hokushin Itto-Ryu Sword Style. There's a clumsy side to her; occasionally stumbling on her co-star's costumes. Even so, she aims to be the top star with an unwavering spirit. Shiki-In the farthest reaches of their dreams, two girls find themselves in a distant sky. This scent-loving girl uses her natural gift and vast wealth of knowledge to put a stop to the olfactory threat upsetting the skies. Sophie-Asleep in the tiny island's floral garden, the girl dreamed of a distant world. She would take to the skies in search of lost memories, and swing her fists to save her friends in the sky. Stahn-This youth came from a different world with his trusted sword at his hip. Honest and good-natured to a fault, his kindness and optimism are a source of constant inspiration for his comrades. With blue skies reflected in his clear eyes, one can only wonder to what heights this young man will soar. Suzaku-Resolute in his conviction that gaining results through dishonest means will only leave one empty, this young man opposes Zero as the pilot of the Lancelot, the world's first seventh-generation Knightmare Frame. Despite aligning himself with Britannia, he shares a bond with Lelouch and Nunnally from their shared childhoods in Japan. 2-The son of Japan's last prime minister, Genbu Kururugi. Currently recognized as an honorary Britannian, he's aligned with the Britannian forces in hopes of reforming it from within. Years ago he killed his father to prevent the loss of Japanese lives to Britannia, and has since dedicated himself to protecting others to atone. He has even risen so far as to become the knight of Euphemia, third princess of Britannia. Tear-After finding herself in a world of endless skies, she continues to keep up appearances, hiding the innocence of youth under a veil of composure. The sound of her voice echoing across the heavens overflows with passion and kindness, protecting and healing all who hear it. Teru-Summoned to this world by a powerful light, Teru is a knight decked in red with a strong sense of justice in his heart. He wields his sword with unwavering will, as the fire flowing through his veins erupts into strength to incinerate evil. Tsubasa-Summoned to this world by a powerful light, Tsubasa is a knight clad in green who keeps the scent of a gentle breeze about him. With his heart to the wind and his eye on the sky, his performance on the battlefield dazzles with just a pull of the trigger. Toru-A private detective who works at a local cafe, but in truth he is an investigator with the Public Security Bureau. When he gets that sharp glint in his eyes, he's sure to solve anything that comes before him. 2-He is a private detective who works part-time at Cafe Poirot. His smile leaves an impression on all who meet him. Unknown to most, he is an agent of the National Police Agency Security Bureau whose hobbies include guitar and physical activities like boxing. Uzuki-Uzuki is a young girl who landed in a sky far away, guided by a dazzling light. Despite arriving in a world where she does not belong, her positivity is unbending as she continues searching for the light, with a ready smile on her face. Yamanbagiri-A thin veil of cloth conceals the complicated blend of inferiority and pride he feels, distancing all who might approach him. But peer into his beautiful jade eyes and you will see the raging passion he harbors within, shimmering off each sweep of his blade. Yuri-The righteous youth hunts for a lost cat, and ends up awakening in the sky. After learning that people there deal with the same inner conflicts, he gains faith in his own rectitude and is able to march forth with confidence. V.A.R.I.S.-The Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire, or the V.A.R.I.S. for short, is a rifle capable of changing its impact rail configuration. By adjusting the repulsion force it exerts on its projectiles, it can adapt to any combat situation. C.C.-If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions: while living in a world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life... The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this? 2-Her origins and history are shrouded in mystery—she bestows Lelouch with the power of Geass upon forming a contract with him. The details of the contract are unclear, but she has since acted alongside him as his accomplice. She possesses the power of immortality, allowing her to survive from any form of physical harm. Kicking Enhancement Shoes-This invention made by Doctor Agasa uses electricity and magnetic forces to stimulate the pressure points in one's foot in order to draw out every ounce of physical power. Even a child's kick becomes formidable, aiding in the capture of ruthless criminals. Compact Automatic Pistol-Amuro's trusty sidearm. It comes equipped with a cocking handle which allows for greater ease in discharging, not to mention the elimination of malfunctions. Its reliability and responsiveness makes it the ideal weapon. Ran-A student at Teitan High School, Ran can make friends with anyone thanks to her positive and kind attitude. She is a master in the art of karate and one of Shinichi's oldest friends. In his absence she waits longingly. Kogoro-A renowned private eye whose particular case-cracking methodology has earned him the nickname "Sleeping Kogorō." His experience in judo allows him to throw down with even the brawniest opponents. Syaoran Li-A transfer student from Hong Kong who attends school with Sakura and Tomoyo. As a distant relative of Clow Reed, creator of the Clow Cards, Syaoran is also trying to collect the scattered cards and considers Sakura his rival. However, he begins to form a bond with her, as Sakura often arrives in time to save him in a pinch and teams up with him to fight tough enemies. Syaoran greatly admires Yukito, whom Sakura seems to have feelings for. But Syaoran's feelings for Sakura are beginning to grow and have not gone unnoticed by Tomoyo. Pina-Piña Colata is a mysterious being that suddenly began appearing throughout the sky. Wreaking havoc all over, its identity is neither monster nor primal beast. It's rumored to avoid those who carry knitting needles. Sutherland-A fifth-generation Knightmare designed to be a successor to the Glasgow. Similar to its predecessor, it is equipped with an arsenal of weapons ready to be used. Normally piloted by humans, the ones that appeared in the Sky Realm were unmanned drone units. Sagat-The King of Muay Thai invites comparisons to an invincible tiger. In the course of training, he travelled to the Sky Realm, and there discovered the preternaturally strong creatures known as primal beasts. Like Ryu, he has been crisscrossing the skies in search of a battle with the primal beasts. Some take him for a Draph on account of his towering 226 cm height and well-toned muscles. Vega/M. Bison-This diabolical figure leads the secretive criminal syndicate Shadaloo, and wields Psycho Power. He's operating out of the Sky Realm to find the ultimate replacement body. Amakusa-Resurrected through the powers of the dark god Ambrosia, the frequently-dead Amakusa revels in ushering destruction upon this world he hates so much. There is little he appreciates more than the dark hearts of those who buy into his sermons of death and annihilation. Kuroko-This observer of samurai combat appears suddenly from the shadows one moment, only to vanish just as quickly in the next. Ensconced in an icy veil of secrecy, Kuroko is well-versed in first aid and anatomy, and is a masterful practitioner of the art of fighting. Chichiushi-A precious kodachi passed down from one shrine maiden to the next in Kamuikotan village. The beautiful blade features customary design elements and is light enough for the shrine maidens to handle with ease. Infused with a mysterious spiritual power, Chichiushi's blade cleaves cleanly through any evils that dare stand against it. Fugudoku-A nameless craftsman forged this far-too-large sword on a whim. Simply being struck by the back of the massive blade is intensely painful, and legend states that even the foulest demon lacks strength enough to wield it in battle. Rimururu-Sick with worry about her sister, this nature-loving shrine maiden left her village of Kamuikotan to protect Nakoruru and Mother Nature. Aided by the ice spirit Konru, Rimururu stands strong against any threat that comes her way. Genjuro-Once a fellow disciple of the sword who trained alongside Haohmaru, Genjuro was barred from the dojo after his soul was deemed too dark by his master. Filled with disdain for the present world, this nihilistic samurai slays foes without mercy, his blade itself seeming to revel in the ephemeral joy of the moment. S.D.-Legends claim that this massive, two-handed sword was wielded in a great war that pitted one half of a distant world against the other. The blade is perfectly suited for close combat, while also boasting the power of fierce flames. It is said to be capable of direct communication with the heart of its chosen wielder. Fonic Rod-Legends claim that this massive, two-handed sword was wielded in a great war that pitted one half of a distant world against the other. The blade is perfectly suited for close combat, while also boasting the power of fierce flames. It is said to be capable of direct communication with the heart of its chosen wielder. Guivre Rod-A staff made to resemble a dragon of legend known only to some. This beautiful, delicately crafted piece is said to awaken the hidden power of its wielder. Kirari-Accidentally given the power of the stars, this young girl grows giant as she aims for bigger heights. The legend of her overwhelming strength will surely be passed down to future generations, to be known as "Kirari Power." Siegfried-A massive Knight Gigafortress that Jeremiah has stolen from the same research facility his body was experimented on. The control system directly connects to the pilot's nervous system, allowing for it to be completely maneuvered by the pilot's mind. Equipped with five slash harkens, it can generate momentum to spin rapidly and obliterate anything it comes into contact with. Mikazuki Munechika-An exquisite tachi sword named for its crescent moon imprints created during the blade's tempering. More than a tool for combat, its exquisite and flexible form enchants all who set eyes on it. This sword, known as one of five of the greatest swords under heaven, has legendary origins in a distant land. Tsurumaru Kuninaga-An exquisite tachi sword named for its crescent moon imprints created during the blade's tempering. More than a tool for combat, its exquisite and flexible form enchants all who set eyes on it. This sword, known as one of five of the greatest swords under heaven, has legendary origins in a distant land. Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki-An uchigatana treasured by an idealist who embraced a new era of a distant land. It's said that the blade later lost its curvature from a great fire. Izuminokami Kanesada-A sword of unconventional workmanship and strength. Its steel never loses its shine no matter how much blood stains its edges. It's said to be the faithful sword that belonged to a hero who held on through the end of the samurai era in a distant land. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro-An uchigatana forged as a replica of a renowned virtuous sword of a distant land. Its unique beauty and strength captures one's heart, brandishing peerless power in every sweep. Honebami Toushirou-A wakizashi sword originally created as a naginata blade and later refined in a distant land. One careless stroke by its edge is enough to slice through bone. Amatsumaula-A primal beast that blesses the creation of weapons for combat. Due to an internal flaw that manifested after the War, it began to rampage in search of powerful weapons, challenging the warriors who wielded them and consuming the weapons for itself. After some time had passed, it was ultimately enshrined on an island as a god of metalcraft in hopes it will be reminded of its true purpose. Rin's Maracas-A primal beast that blesses the creation of weapons for combat. Due to an internal flaw that manifested after the War, it began to rampage in search of powerful weapons, challenging the warriors who wielded them and consuming the weapons for itself. After some time had passed, it was ultimately enshrined on an island as a god of metalcraft in hopes it will be reminded of its true purpose. Love Live Light-An illumination device from another world, used by fans to liven up the concerts of school idols. Its color can be changed freely. The design is oddly similar to the tlepilli used to show support for the maidens of Xochitl Island. When joined by its brethren, the colors fill the audience, reflecting brightly in the eyes of the girls dancing on stage. Schoolbag-Chika Takami's schoolbag, lovingly decorated with an adorable plushie and star-shaped keychain. Packed full of love for school idols, it can clobber any trouble that may arise. God of a Thousand Demons-With its twisted, fearsome barrel infused in all manner of magical energy, it shall grip one's heart in dread. Allow the phantasmal bullets to bore through your body and guide you to the fiery abyss. Morgana Car-You may call me Morgana, but don't you dare call me a cat! Don't let my appearance fool you; I'm totally a human. If you're ever in a bind, just call my name, and I'll come running! Don't believe me? It seems the time has finally come. Morganaaaa transform! Ann-Code Name: Panther Occupation: Second-year student, Shujin Academy A beauty of partial American descent. There is a simple innocence about her, but her appearance—among other things—keeps her on the outside looking in. For that reason she is fiercely protective of her sole friend at the same high school. Morgana-Code Name: Mona Occupation: Cat? An enigmatic black cat capable of human speech and multiple transformations. The details surrounding his humanlike characteristics are shrouded in mystery. Despite dishing out verbal abuse, he supports his fellow Phantom Thieves with devotion. He often admonishes others not to call him a cat. Yusuke-Code Name: Fox Occupation: Art scholarship student, Kosei High School An eye-catching young man whose eccentricities give the impression that his head might be in the clouds. He marches to the beat of his own drum, baffling those around him with his peculiar mannerisms, but he has zero tolerance for injustice. Ryuji-Code Name: Skull Occupation: Second-year student, Shujin Academy This youth is full of compassion, but his vulgar style of speech and conduct has earned him a notorious reputation around campus as a troublemaker. He is distrustful of adults after clashing with a teacher in the past. Zakenna-Minions commanded by the villains of the Dotsuku Zone. Named for the menacing sounds they emit, they have the ability to possess objects and transform them into monsters. Pisard-A denizen of the Dotsuku Zone who was Pretty Cure's first enemy. He was defeated in the past and cast into the void of darkness, but he has been revived once again by masses of energy called "dark essence" found in the Garden of the Sky. Rainbow Bracelet-A magical bracelet born out of Porun's desire to save Pretty Cure. Whenever Black and White are in trouble, light bursts forth from Porun and equips these bracelets to their arms, allowing them to use Rainbow Storm—an ability even more powerful than their Marble Screw. Mepple and Mipple-The Chosen Guardian and Princess of Hope, hailing from the Garden of Light. These two adorable creatures bestow power upon the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure, in order to fulfill their mission of ensuring the survival of all worlds. Their pure hearts are capable of engulfing darkness and bringing the light of hope to others. Princess Knight-Upon awakening from an ephemeral sleep, this young man retained no memories of his past. But the bonds he forged with his friends filled that void, tethering him inextricably to their world and allowing him to unleash a hidden power. Ice Claymore-Imbued with the protection of ice sprites, this magical blade emits a faint chill. When used in battle, its enchantment allows the wielder to release powerful ice magic with each strike. Staff of Divine Justice-According to legend, this holy staff once belonged to the god of justice, peace, and truth. Those who acquire it are said to be ordained as great oracles. Ichiro-A captain in the Imperial Navy, charged with protecting the Imperial Capital, Tokyo, as well as the manager of the Great Imperial Theater. Secretly, he also leads the special urban defense forces known as the Imperial Assault Force and the Paris Imperial Assault Force, fighting heroically on the frontline, both in Tokyo and Paris. He is normally friendly, but on the battlefield he is a fearless leader, admired by all. Shinjiro-Ichiro Ogami's nephew. At the age of 19, he graduated at the top of his class in the Naval Academy, rising to the rank of ensign. One day, he received command of the New York Imperial Assault Force and moved to New York, wishing to mature into a great man. After a long struggle to be recognized as the captain of the New York Imperial Assault Force, he has now settled into his role and unites his squad with great skill. In the face of gigantic demons, he didn't lose heart, and defended New York stoutly with Ogami's message given upon Shinjiro's arrival in New York. Luna's Friend-This adorable plush toy purifies corrupted souls. It will truly become a spiritual friend if always kept close. Bellringer Angel-Ding-dong! This angel raises her sonorous voice and delivers the sound of bells wherever she goes. This sound brings joy and blessings to the souls of listeners. Mordecai-He appears from thin air—a skeletal duelist with an unquenchable thirst for battle. A chance meeting with a certain captain reveals that his mortal rival's spirit lives on; he promises a passionate duel with souls on the line. From his fragmented memories come visions of self-sacrifice to secure the safe retreat of his rival and the princess. He exemplified true chivalry even as he greeted death. Pierre-From the strange light steps forth a prince, one who is as innocent and simple-hearted as he is beautiful. His smiling face hints at his boundless kindness, and blesses the skyfarers in battle. Snap Blade-A powerful and versatile anti-Titan weapon. This blade can only be made in the blast furnaces of factory towns. It is made from ultrahard steel and is set into the grips of the vertical maneuvering gear via a trigger. The blade is one of the few weapons which cuts Titan flesh effectively. Eren-Eren Yeager is able to attain this Titan form when his purpose is true and he inflicts pain upon his body such as biting down on his finger. His fateful transformation changed the view that Titans are mere monsters who only eat humans. Will his power bring hope, or will it bring fear to the people within the wall? Titan-Titans are ferocious beings with terrible power whose sole purpose is to consume humanity. Their regenerative abilities are startling. They can recover from inflicted wounds within minutes but have one weakness found in the nape. Cutting the back of the neck is the only method that will kill them instantly. Female Titan-A Titan of the female sex which appeared suddenly during the 57th expedition. Her powerful lower body combined with her knowledge of the vertical maneuvering gear costs the Survey Corps many casualties. She clearly possesses intelligence beyond any of the normal Titans. Blade of Light-Contains a trace of an otherworldly demon lord who sowed darkness at the ends of eternity. As if by some miracle, it transforms the wielder's indomitable will into a blade of light, cutting down all manner of evil in its path. As spoken of in legend, a hero once used this sword to defeat the miasma demon. Blast Sword-A weapon brandished by the red dragon god in a war fought over domination of the world. As if by some otherworldly power, it consumes the evil essence in its surroundings to form the ephemeral blade capable of slicing through anything. As it was so sharp that it would slice through even its own sheath, a seal has been placed on it to dull its blade. Honebami-A mysterious and reserved young swordsman who's sensitive to his surroundings. His ability to quickly detect changes in the air has saved his friends on many a mission. He seems to be fascinated with the memories of others and conferring knowledge through generations. Tsurumaru-This cheerful and capricious young man seems innocent in his pure white robes, but his eyes are sharp and observant from countless battles. No matter the situation, he never breaks his calm, which offers solace to his fellow comrades in combat. Category:Blog posts